


I Let It Slip...

by lizziealex



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziealex/pseuds/lizziealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's this video on YouTube where Mikey Way says he's married to Bob......</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Let It Slip...

"I can't, I have a girlfriend." Gerard told the interviewer.  
"Oh, I have a girlfriend, too!" Frank replied after snapping himself out of his trance.  
"I'm married to Bob." Mikey replied, smiling a little.   
At what Mikey said, Bob thought to the ring that was on a chain under his clothes always, and what he knew was under Mikey's. He smiled a little, thinking about all the shit he was going to get from Frank later for not threatening to beat the shit out of Mikey for saying that. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Mikey was his forever, and there wasn't anything that could happen that would change it. 

***

Bob was thrown against the wall suddenly on his way out of the interview space, "What the fuck, Bob?" Gerard asked, getting close to Bob's face.  
"What?" Bob asked, honestly not knowing what the older Way brother was asking about.  
"Why didn't you say anything when Mikey said that he's married to you?!" Frank asked while pulling Gerard away from him, "Seems like you would have done something about that."  
"Why would I do that? It's not like it's something I'm offended by, and it's really not like anyone is going to believe it, so...." Bob kind of let his sentence trail off.   
"Are you actually married to my brother!?" Gerard said, trying to get away from Frank.  
"No."  
"Are you sure? No nights that you don't remember? Nothing?"  
"Yes. Can I go now?"  
"I don't care." Gerard said, slightly defeated.

[6:43pm From: Mikey<3]  
You're so full of shit, babe.   
[6:44pm From: Bobby]  
Yeah, I know. But I don't really care. I'm not ready for them to know. I think being on tour would be a bad time to tell them seeing as one of us could get kicked out of the band, and you guys don't have a great record for keeping drummers....  
[6:44pm From: Mikey<3]  
Yeah, that's not entirely my fault though....

"Why do you spend so much time texting, MikeyWay?" Gerard asked, sitting on his bed and handing him a cup of coffee.  
"Friends." Mikey - a man of few words - said.  
"Oh? Like who?"  
"Fall Out Boy. Panic. The Used. Cobra. Take your pick." Mikey reverted to his surly teenager routine, curling around his coffee cup and looking intently at his phone.  
"Sounds cool."  
"Yep. Is there something you want, Gerard?"  
"Yeah."  
"Get to it."  
Gerard paused for a second, then, "You wouldn't get married without telling me, would you?"  
Mikey stayed silent for a moment before replying, "No, I wouldn't. Why?"  
"Your comment..."  
"That I'm married to Bob? I just wanted people to stop asking me about fans."  
"But..."  
"He didn't kick my ass? I'm not Frank, nor am I you."   
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Can I drink my coffee in peace now?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you."

***

As soon as Mikey stepped into his apartment, he pulled his necklace off and slipped his ring onto his slender finger where it belonged. It was a little cold, seeing as Mikey didn't produce much heat, but he loved it. The cool silver was a good color, and he was glad he had let Bob pick out the rings.  
"Hey babe." Bob smiled, looping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, dropping a kiss on his neck, "Get out of your head."  
"Okay."  
Bob squeezed him once before letting him go and grabbing his own bags to take care of them. Though they didn't actually live together, Bob spent most of his time off tour at Mikey's apartment, so he just went and put his clothes in the wash. Mikey went to sit on the couch and curled up against the arm, turning on the television for some background noise.   
"Tired love?" Bob asked, coming into the living room and sitting with Mikey.  
"A little jetlagged."  
"We didn't leave the country, babe."  
"No, but we went from Jersey to California and back, and I'm still on Colorado."  
"Get some sleep, then!"  
"That was the plan until SOMEONE showed up and just started talking to me," Mikey said with a smile sliding onto his face.  
"Go to sleep."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to wake up Mikey, Bob slowly walked across the apartment and opened the door to find Gerard and Ray on the other side.  
"Gerard thinks you're lying," Ray said simply, shrugging.  
"Uh....?" Bob said intelligently.  
"Lemme see your left hand," Gerard demanded.  
"Would you like to come in?" Bob asked, getting a little annoyed because he could hear Mikey stirring a little and he knew Mikey had put his ring on as soon as he got into the apartment, not expecting Gerard - or anyone - to come over unannounced.   
"Sure. Where's my brother?" Gerard demanded again.  
"He's asleep."  
"Bullshit. Where is he?" Gerard asked, looking a little worried - as though Bob would even consider hurting Mikey.   
"He's on the fucking couch if you don't believe me."  
"Gerard, calm down. Mikey's right there and you're going to wake him up if you don't chill out," Ray said, touching Gerard's arm lightly.  
"Whatever. Let me see your left hand, Bob!" Gerard said loudly.  
"Fine." Bob held out his left hand, where the silver wedding band rested. He didn't care anymore. If it got Gerard out of the house without waking up Mikey, he would be overjoyed.  
Gerard looked at his hand. When he saw the band, he turned instantly red, "WHAT THE FUCK, BOB?!"   
"Gerard, shut the hell up before I kick you out."   
"YOU MARRIED MY BROTHER! MY BABY BROTHER! YOU'RE GONNA HURT HIM."  
"Gerard SHUT UP," Ray said sternly, "You've seen the way Bob treats Mikey. He's not going to hurt him."  
"Bullshit, I've seen the way he beats on Frank."  
"That would be because Frank is an annoying little shit who climbs all over me and won't leave me alone." Bob said, shrugging.  
At that point, Mikey came blinking slowly into the hallway connecting the front door to the rest of the house, "What's going on?"  
"YOU!" Gerard jumped at Mikey, who wasn't awake yet, and threw him to the ground, "You fucking lied to me, Michael!"   
"What?" Mikey asked, still a little bleary eyed.  
"He knows, Mikes," Bob said softly, looking a little ashamed.  
"Oh." was Mikey's only reaction.  
"Oh?! OH?! Is that ALL you have to say, Mikey? Really?" Gerard said loudly, standing over Mikey.  
"Gerard..." Ray said, pulling him back a little.  
"Uh, I just woke up, but no, that's not all I have to say." Mikey stood up so he was face-to-face with his brother, "You're projecting onto me and Bob your issues with being completely in love with Frank but not being able to do anything. If you could do me a favor and shut the fuck up, that would be great. Bob and I got married before we left on this last tour. I love Bob and Bob loves me. If you're not going to be happy for us, you can get the hell out of my house." Mikey and Gerard just stood and glared at each other for a solid two minutes.   
"Fine. I'm leaving."  
"Sounds great."  
"Bye." Gerard said, shrugging Ray off and walking out the front door, already pulling out his cell phone. He stood in the doorway long enough for Bob to hear, "Frank, we need a new drummer...." before walking off smugly.   
"I should go after him. Congrats, really," Ray said, walking backwards.  
"Thanks, Ray."  
"Later," Ray said, running out the door.  
Bob shut the door and turned to see Mikey curled up on the floor, shaking.  
"Oh baby..."   
"I'm sorry. I fucked up. I shouldn't have told the interviewer that. I wasn't thinking. Gerard hates me, I'm sorry I got you kicked out of the band." Mikey sobbed into the floor.  
"Baby, no. Shhh...." Bob pulled Mikey into his arms, kissing his forehead lightly, "It's okay. I'll find work here. It's okay, shhhh...."   
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, baby." 

***

A week later, Frank and Ray sided with Gerard and Bob was kicked out of the band. He quickly found work in clubs all around his and Mikey's apartment, and called Mikey every night. 

It's been four years and Gerard and Mikey still aren't exactly on speaking terms - Gerard was mad that Mikey didn't tell him and still thought that Bob was going to beat the shit out of his brother and Mikey was pissed both that he had lost his husband from the band and that the band had lost another drummer. 

"This is gonna be a shitty tour, dude," Frank said to Ray as the Way brothers loaded their stuff into the bus and sat down in their bunks.  
"Yep." Ray replied, watching, "Another tour of fake niceness and pulling punches. Awesome."  
"Jesus."   
"Yep." 

~END!~

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I just finished this. 
> 
> Don't hate me.


End file.
